


It's not your fault

by genderfluidkilljoy



Category: Black Parade - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gerard is a slut for the fans, Mikey Way needs ear plugs, Whump, Whump and fluff, gender neutral reader, technically Whump?, tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidkilljoy/pseuds/genderfluidkilljoy
Summary: Y/N can usually control their tics, but with a week of no sleep and the stress of 9 shows in 7 days come piling down on them, the rest of the band is there to help them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	It's not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is just based off of my experiences with tics, I do not have tourettes or anything like that, I just get tics when I'm stressed/tired/sleep deprived/ anxious/ or excited… which is all the time tbh. The tics are also based off my tics so i'm sorry if these are inaccurate to yours. So please don’t compare this to tourettes, this is just an idea that ran through my mind and is based on my experiences. enjoy!

The band had just finished Mama, Frank had noticed a few of the sporadic strums you were making near the end. When he looked over and saw your aggravated face he concluded that his suspicions were correct. He shared a look with Gerard before he started his whole “Orgasm on Stage” thing, which he knew people would take out of context for their Frerard theories but he was more worried about you right now to worry about that. Gerard nodded his head, understanding what Frank was implying. He needed to stall. He understood that your tics would probably be worse than usual because none of y’all have had a good night's sleep for the last week, plus the stress of doing nine shows in a single week.

You had turned around in frustration, slowly taking the guitar you had around your body and placing it in its holder that was hidden just off stage. Your body twitched, wrists hitting each other forcefully multiple times, snapping and clapping a few times too before a pair of rough tattooed hands were grabbing them. While you both knew it wasn’t the best idea to forcefully try and stop the tics, no one in the band had found a better way to help when they’re bad onstage. You were still snapping but you couldn’t slam your wrists together, which was a relief. Frank had started to gently rub your wrists with his thumbs.

“You good?” He asked, eyes soft. You nodded softly, focusing your attention on the tattoos that showed through the now translucent white shirt he was wearing, trying to distract yourself. That was the best way you had found to calm down the tics, distracting yourself.

Ray had quickly gone offstage and used the dead mic to ask the lighting crew to dim all the lights more than usual except for the one on Gee.

“‘M sorry Frankie.” You whispered, your voice breaking at the end as your neck snapped to the side. You pulled one of your wrists out of Frank’s grip to rub your neck. You hated having to pull the other’s from the show because of your tics. You were lucky that they happen to act up at a point in the show where you had a few minutes to try and sort them out.

“You don’t have to say sorry Y/N.” Frank said sincerely. When he noticed that the tics weren’t dying down, he led both of you so you were sitting down. “It’s not your fault.” you hugged your knees to your chest, trying to keep everything as tight together as possible. Again, you both knew that it wasn’t the best idea but you only had a few minutes and nothing to distract you.

“I feel bad for Gee.” you said as Frank hugged you, it was hot and sweaty and not the most comfortable position but it was helpful. The new position let you put your face on his shoulder to try and keep your neck still. “Having to stall for longer than necessary.” You felt Frank laugh around you. The sound and movement calming.

“Don’t worry.” He slowly started to loosen up his hug as he felt you twitch less. “You know Gee’s a slut for the fans.” 

Ray came up behind Frank and gave you a knowing smile. He pointed behind him before laughing. “You should feel bad for Mikey.” You and Frank both looked at Mikey, who was visibly uncomfortable as his brother moaned and “masturbated” on stage. He gave you a thumbs up and you gave him one back, your neck cracking again. You nodded towards Frank as you heard Gerard get close to the end of his performance and you both got up. He rubbed your back reassuringly as you both grabbed your guitars again. You nodded towards Ray and Mikey, letting them know you were good. Gerard looked back at you as you grabbed a pick. You snapped your fingers and the pic flew into the crowd, making them cheer as one of them grabbed it. He laughed at you as you shrugged, grabbing one of the yellow dick pics that Frank had gifted you.

The rest of the band made sure you had some food and water in you before forcing you to sleep that night. While you acted annoyed you couldn’t hide the fact that you were grateful for them.


End file.
